Fan Service
by DSPACE1995
Summary: While going through some old stuff in the shelair, Guy find some old letters from Timmy Burrstein aka Coldfinger. After reading one in particular, Guy has mixed feelings about whether CF really is a villian or a misunderstood teen just like him. BTW this takes place years after the show. Guy, Kelly and Maz are all 18.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fan Service**_

Summary: While going through some old stuff in the shelair, Guy find some old letters from Timmy Burrstein aka Coldfinger. After reading one in particular, Guy has mixed feelings about whether CF really is a villian or a misunderstood teen just like him. BTW this takes place years after the show. Guy, Kelly and Maz are all 17-18.

It was a quiet night in Megadale. Maz had gone home and Kelly had retired to her room for some 'beauty rest'. Guy, however, was still down in the shelair. Lately with the addition of some new villains Shezow has been working overtime since these newbies usually operated at night. Since he never went to sleep on time anyway, Guy decided instead of playing muted video games or watching stuff online, with earphones of course, he would chill in the shelair since those things were down there anyway. Unfortunately, a giant, secret cave is much less fun when you're alone, not to mention creepy at night. So here he was rummaging through aunt Agnes' old 'junk' and by junk I mean random old fan mail.

For the past several days because of nocturnal nuisances, Guy has had a hard time falling asleep on his own. So when he found the old letters earlier he figured they might be boring enough to knock him out at least for a little.

It was working until he came across a few letters send by Timmy Burrstein aka Cold Finger. Out of curiosity Guy decided to read them, maybe find a clue as to why he hates Shezow. Envelopes in hand Guy headed up to his room. After going through his nightly routine, he settles in his bed under the warm sheets. Sitting back he opens the first letter, there are five in total. He's pretty sure there are more, but he was too lazy to look. Finally he begins to read the paper.

 _(CF is age 7)_

 _Dear Shezow,_

 _I am your biggest fan. You are the greatest superhero in the world and I hope I can be just like you when I grow up. It must be fun having superpowers. I would love to be able to do everything you do everyday. Keep up the good work._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Timmy Burrstein_

'Aww how cute. Too bad he turned bad.' Guy thought. He placed the letter back in the envelope and picked up the next one.

 _(CF age 10)_

 _Dear Shezow,_

 _It's me again, Timmy. You probably don't remember me. I wrote you a letter a few years back. You didn't answer, but that's okay. I'm not your only fan so my letter probably got lost in with the other. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for everything you do for us. You go girl! Again thank you Shezow._

 _Love,_

 _Your #1 fan Timmy_

Guy smiled a little at this. 'He was such a sweet kid. I wonder what happened.' The next two letters were basically the same things. The last letter was different. It looked recent.

Opening the white rectangle Guy found he was right and that the letter had been written two weeks after Aunt Agnes had past. What it said was not what Guy had expected.

 _Dear Shezow,_

 _It has been 2 weeks and you're still missing. Everyone is worried. Please come home. I doubt you will get this since you haven't answered my previous attempts to contact you. If you do get this I want you to know we all love you and pray you are safe and sound wherever you are. This will be my last letter to you for personal reasons so I decided I have nothing to lose. Shezow I love you. More than anyone else in the world. I've had it bad for years now. I know I don't have a chance with you so I just wanted to let it out since I am no longer part of your community. Even so I will always remain yours forever._

 _Love,_

 _Your #1 fan Timmy Burrstein_

'She never wrote back? Not even one? I have to visit him tomorrow. I need answers.'

Unconsciously Guy did not notice the tears slowly falling down his face until they landed on the letter. Wiping his eyes with his sleeve, Guy put the letter back in its place and hid it under his pillow then closed the lights and finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey anyone whose reading this. Sorry for the looong wait on everything. I just finished up my first year in college and I'm in the process of moving in a few days. Not to mention I have a tendency to be lazy and procrastinate like all the time. Thank you to anyone who has read my stories. It means so much you have no idea. Well enough excuses. Here's chapter 2. :)

The next morning Guy woke up feeling even more tired than last night. Pulling out the love letter from under his pillow he re-read it again to make sure it wasn't a dream. It was the same. Sighing he got up and began his morning routine which took slower than usual. Luckily it was Saturday so it didn't matter. Due to being Shezow, his lifestyle had changed. He was much more well kept than when he was a child.

Now 18, Guy had grown into quite the young man. His face looked more mature, older, but still young like the teen that he was. His body was slender, but well built from super training and crime fighting. His hair remained the same only slightly groomed and a little shorter. He was taller, standing at 5'6''. All in all, he was handsome.

Guy headed to his closet which hid the fire pole to the Shelair. He wasn't hungry which was a surprise. Sliding down he entered the secret cavern. He decided to go through the rest of his aunt's fan mail to find the rest of Cold Finger's letters. After about two hours of riffling through papers and about a dozen paper cuts later, Guy finally gathered every letter which, plus the other five, totaled almost 20. Most were just childish fan mail while the rest were obvious love letters. He open and read the love letters more carefully than the others. He sorted them out, separating the usual, typical letters from the more deeper ones which were the most recent. Finally he read the last letter of the pile.

"This was written...whoa 6 years ago. Wait, but that's when I became Shezow!" He noticed that this one looked like it was just sent. He didn't care to remember Cold Finger's real name because well he didn't care. Now he felt different. Sympathy, guilt, concern, and a bit flattered.

 _Dear Shezow,_

 _I know I said I wouldn't write you again, but after these past months, I just couldn't help it. First off I want you to know that I only turned to crime because I was angry at other people not you. It had absolutely nothing to do with you honest. I was just frustrated with not being acknowledged by anyone. I work so hard, but one little slip up and it's curtains. While we are on the subject, I was surprised and extremely relieved when I first saw you again at Shezow Con. I was also scared to fight you because...I still love you. I only fought you to make sure you were the real deal and not some phony impostor. I hope you know I turned down S.I.C.K for you. You can ask them yourself. Seriously those guys are a joke. I laugh my self silly whenever I read the headlines. They're a monkey straight out of an action film, a grumpy old, lady who need to retire already, a singing candy bar, an octopus with a unicorn horn, and a yo-yo collector. But really Tara need to go she's just kidding herself now._

 _I'm trying to forget the Dudepow incident. That was just to weird. Me and Grilla were only acquaintances I swear. Wanna know a secret? I almost died when are hands touched in the store. By the way how was that cold you had. Did the gum help cure it? Former number one fan remember. Also I loved being stuck in that snowglobe. Days of spending time by your side, on your pocket. It was a dream come true. Then when I was almost able to have you all for myself until mother ruined everything. I still have the picture by the way._

 _You looked different than I remember. Although I don't want to believe that. I just figure, I haven't seen you in so long maybe I'm hallucinating. I haven't stopped thinking about you since then. Please don't ever change. Best of luck to all future endeavors of yours._

 _Your #1 fan forever,_

 _Timmy Burrstein_

Once again Guy cried. Why didn't he find these sooner. Gathering every single letter from Timmy/Cold Finger, he packed them in his backpack and left to where Cold Finger lived. Kelly and Maz had left off to college. They absolutely refused to leave Guy to deal with evil and he didn't want them to either, but he also didn't want to be the one who stopped them from living their lives or better yet have one. So Maz is currently enrolled at Megadale Community College due to his low grade point average. His time as a sidekick creating costumes inspired him to take up theater. So he's busy practicing and rehearsing to hang like they used to. They still do just not as much. That's fine. Guy knew it would get like this eventually.

Kelly decided to go to Megadale University for now until she was sure Guy would be okay. Guy was furious she was doing this for him when he tried so hard to encourage both of them to pursue their dreams. After 2 days of hating each other after the argument, Kelly came up with the plan to only go to M.U to take the mandatory classes like math and English before transferring to the state college. That's as far away as she was willing to go. Guy conceded knowing there was no way to convince her otherwise. Both were in class right now opting to take morning courses since that's when there's less crime. Oh yeah one other thing Kelly and Maz hooked up. Been together since high school. Kelly kept bugging Maz about something since the evil yard incident. He eventually admitted he liked her and so yeah.

They left an hour ago. Guy had about 2 to 3 hours before Kelly came home depending on whether or not she stayed to watch Maz rehearse. He decided to walk not wanting anyone to know where he was going. Plus he needed to clear his head. It took 45 minutes before he arrived at his destination. Staring up at Megadale's ice factory, he took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

Whew, that's done (finally). Please review all criteria is welcome so long as it's appropriate and by that I mean no cursing if you don't like it. Don't be rude. Again thank you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. Thank you all for being so patient with me. I've been having some bumps in the road, but hopefully I can get more of the story done. Fair warning, I make it up as I go along. I don't plan anything which is probably why it takes me forever to write something new. Well enough talk. On to Chapter 3. Consider it my Christmas gift to you guys. Happy Holidays everyone :

* * *

Guy took a deep breath trying to relax. Usually he had no problem facing his enemy, then again this was not a usual time. He wasn't here to fight, hopefully. He was here to get answers without force. Not that he minded using force, but this was a delicate matter. They weren't kids anymore. They were young adults who needed to clear this thick air and honestly with the night he had, he wasn't in the mood or condition to be fighting.

Guy waited for what felt like hours before the door finally opened. A short, ice blue elderly woman greeted him. "Hello, may I help you young man?" She asked kindly. She seemed much nicer than when he first met her. She barely looked different except for a few new wrinkles.

"Uh, yes is, um, Timmy here by any chance? I need to talk to him." Guy answered in a nervous rush. Luckily she seemed to understand what he said.

"Timmy? What for?" She looked slightly worried.

"It's kind of a private matter. Can you just tell him it's urgent." He was getting anxious. He needed to talk to Timmy ASAP.

"Urgent?!" Now she looked real worried.

"He's not in trouble or anything I swear. I just really need to talk to him. I found something of his that I would prefer to give him myself. Please I really need to talk to him?" His face looked as if he was about to cry at any moment. She saw this and her face softened.

"Alright, but he's not here."

"Oh, well do you know when he'll be back?"

"No. He moved out as soon as he turned 18. I haven't seen him except on holidays. Actually he hasn't visited since last year." She smiled sadly.

Guy looked at her with sympathy. "Do you know where he lives now?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, however I do have his phone number in case of emergency."

"Really can you leave a message for me?"

"How about I give the number to you? He hasn't called in ages, but I'm sure he'll answer if you tell him it's urgent."

"Seriously, oh thank you. That'd be great." He smiled hopefully.

"No problem. Just please if you could, ask him to come home? I miss him and I know he misses me. The last time I saw him he looked not like himself.."

"Of course." He gives her a small smile. She smiles back and gives him her son's phone number.

Guy heads back to his house. Letting out a shaky breath, he brings a hand to his chest in an attempt to calm his nerves. He stops to get his breathing under control. When he finally does he take one more deep breath before continuing on.

Arriving back at his house, he notices the car is missing. 'Mom must be out today.' Which was good because he really needed the privacy. Heading upstairs he locked his bedroom door just in case. Pulling out his cellphone he took another deep breath, composed himself and dialed Timmy Burrstein's number.

'Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Cold Finger in years.' His thoughts were interrupted by a click sound. "Hello," Came a mature, male voice.

Clearing his throat, Guy began to speak in his Shezow voice. "Um, yes Cold Finger this is Shezow and-" he rushed.

"Sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message and I'll try to get back to you. _Beep_."

Guy stared at his phone. All his effort for nothing. Sighing he redialed and was met once again by the answering machine. "Hello, Cold Finger" he said in his girl voice. "It's Shezow. I, uh, got your letters and I was hoping we could meet up so we could talk. Please call me as soon as possible. It's really urgent." With that said he ended the call and released a breath he didn't realize he was holding in.

* * *

What will happen next? Who knows? Not me...yet, but soon!...maybe, hopefully. I hate writer's block.

Have a good Holiday everyone :)


End file.
